1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new substance BPC, the process for its preparation from human or animal gastric juice and its use in the therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gastric juice, considered as a secretion of the parietal as well as other cells, contains a number of electrolyte components, hydrochloric acid, a number of enzymes, namely, pepsin, other proteinases, rennin, lipase, urease and lysozyme. There are present many peptides and peptide fragments, e.g. peptide hormones gastrins, a highly potent gastric secretion stimulants, first discovered by J. S.Edkins, Proc.Roy.Soc.L., 76B, 376 (1905).
In normal gastric juice are present glycoproteins (mucins), desribed by F.Hanrowitz, Chem. and Biology of Proteins, 1950, p.199., and Intrinsic Factor (IF), which is a thermolabile mucoprotein with M.W. about 60.000. This factor promotes vitamin B.sub.12 absorption, Castle et al, Am.J.Med Sci. 178, 748 (1929).
Till now, a substance having very strong antistress actions and other body-protection activities was not found in gastric juice.